Yum
by candon
Summary: Billy and Mandy have dinner then some saucy desert. Wink Wink


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Billy cut into his steak eying the pink center and once again thinking of Mandy. They had been friends since forever and he began to have feelings for her, not of love of course. Mandy would never accept love but lust was something she understood all to well.

"Billy we need to talk" said Mandy.

"About what?" asked Billy.

"I want to sleep with you" said Mandy.

"For real when would you want to do it?" asked Billy.

"Mandy I've wanted to sleep with you for the longest" said Billy.

Heat danced through her veins as she helped him gather up the dishes. They both knew there was no way they would ever date but that this would be a quick fix. Billy wanted to blame Mandy's confession for sending him over the edge, but then again, it wouldn't have taken much. He'd been teetering for a long time, now that he was about to fall he couldn't wait.

Carrying the empty meat platter and their ale bottle, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Just dump everything in the sink. We'll worry about it later" said Billy.

She followed his instructions and turned back to him.

"I forgot the place mats" said Mandy.

"Let'em blow away, I don't care" said Billy shoving the platter and bottles onto the counter, he pulled her into his arms.

"At last" he thought with a sigh.

Billy lowered his head for the kiss he's been dreaming about for years. Incredibly, she put her hand to his mouth, halting his forward progress.

"Wait Billy" said Mandy.

Capturing her wrist, he tugged her hand away.

"I'm through waiting. I want you so much I'm dizzy" said Billy.

She started to say something else and when her mouth was open he took it as a golden opportunity to kiss her. He groaned with delight when she pressed her fingers into his scalp and kissed him back.

He liked how she felt pressed up against him, her breast tight against his chest, her pelvis cradling his erection as they undulated together, two halves of a whole. He began undressing her without thinking about it. All he knew was that her clothes were in the way and he wanted them gone. She seamed to want his gone, too, and that was fine with him. She kissed him wit even more urgency as her fingers flew down the row of buttons holding his shirt together. The kitchen filled with the sound of rapid breathing and soft murmurs of joy.

Then came Billy's muted oath of frustration when he realized he had to deal with her running shoes before he could slide off her jeans. Grasping her hips, he hoisted her up on the counter. The platter and bottle he put there earlier tumbled with a crash to the floor. He ignored them and dropped to his knees so he could yank at the laces of her shoes.

"Forget untying" said Mandy gulping for air. "Just...pull them off"

He did, followed by her jeans and her gratifying wet panties. As he stood, he realized he loved having her at counter level. Cupping Mandy's face in both hands, he leaned into kiss her again. He already knew he'd never tire of doing that. Once again she tried to say something , but it was muffled against his questing mouth. Moving aside the lapels of his shirt, she flattened her palms against his chest and began to give Billy a sensuous massage. To Billy her touch was heaven but he wished she'd unfasten his jeans and unzip his fly. He could do it, but then he's have to stop stroking her silky breast, and he was entranced with those.

Cradling their sweet weight , he kissed his way down the smooth column of her neck and over the slope of one breast. When he circled her taut nipple with his tongue, Mandy gasped with pleasure. That tiny gasp made him eager to create more just like it. Closing his mouth over her nipple, he rolled it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He was rewarded with a soft moan. That moan predicting more to come as he continued to love her, sent a message straight to his cock. It swelled painfully inside it's prison of briefs and denim. Lifting his mouth, he murmured his request against her damp skin.

"Unzip my jeans" said Billy.

Then he went back to nuzzling her beautiful breast.

"Do you have a condom?" asked Mandy.

Billy paused in mid nuzzle.

"Um yeah" said Billy.

Well then get it you dolt, I don't want to end up your baby momma because we wanted to fool around" said Mandy.

Billy left Mandy's bountiful breast to grab a condom he kept in a drawer. When he got back he saw a sight that brought him back to full mast. Mandy was tweaking her nipples.

"Hurry up moron" said Mandy.

Billy undressed then slipped on the condom. He kissed Mandy until she gave him access to her nether regions. Once he slid his flag into her wet soil he pushed deep while she bit his shoulder. Billy had always suspected Mandy liked to be rough in bed so he had prepared for this. Mandy ran her long sharp nails down Billy's thighs as he moved with in her. Billy thrusted into her, while also pinning her arms above her turning Mandy on even further. Mandy screamed her joy as her body quaked with pleasure. Billy followed suit moments later.


End file.
